The Fluid Hacker
by bookgirl111
Summary: High school AU where Pidge Gunderson, also known to the school as Katie Holt on occasion, a gender-fluid freshman who loves to terrorize the school by constantly changing zir name and gender depending upon their mood –six weeks or six times a day –it is impossible to keep up with just who you might be meeting.


_The Fluid Hacker_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron LD! And no, at the time of this being written I have not seen the third season. Life sucks, the internet is not strong enough to load Netflix, get over it.**

 **Summary: High school AU where Pidge Gunderson, also known to the school as Katie Holt on occasion, a gender-fluid freshman who loves to terrorize the school by constantly changing zir name and gender depending upon their mood –six weeks or six times a day –it is impossible to keep up with just who you might be meeting.**

4/24/VOLTRON, 6:32 AM, Holt Residence

"I hate mornings, I hate mornings, I hate mornings," a soft voice sings ironically to the tune of 'just keep swimming' in the darkness of a small room, only the dim light of a computer screen illuminating the light brown hair and amber eyes. Sipping a fresh cup of black coffee the song continues: "And mornings hate me!"

Dramatically a pair of pale, thin arms rise above the young teens head as the computer updates the modifications made to the programing, "Done!"

Kicking away from the desk the young teen swivels around in their seat to the other side of the room. Grabbing a green backpack and turning out the lights Katie Holt a fourteen year old freshman of she/her pronouns –as indicated by the still on computer screen heads off to school already having hacked the system before breakfast.

Not a bad start to the morning.

4/24/VOLTRON, 8:32 AM, Hell AKA High School

Frist period had not even ended when Katie no longer felt like Katie. Internally groaning the young genius, already done with the calculus review for tomorrow test –since last week –raised zir hand, no longer recognizing she/her pronouns.

"Yes, Mrs. Holt?" the substitute asks, reading the name off of the attendance as such.

"I'm finished, may I be excused to the restroom?"

"Yes."

Katie Gunderson leaves with zir things for the only agender restroom on the third floor. 'Thank Voltron the new legislation requires at least one single-stall agender restroom on each floor.' P-Katie prays as ze looks at zirself in the mirror.

When Katie had awoke this morning she had been in the mood for purple –one of zir favorite colors right after green. The sleeveless turtleneck in the shade of deep purple doesn't necessarily scream girl but the silver bangles bother Pidge too much. With those gone, and the purple barrettes no longer keeping his hair out of his eyes, Pidge wipes away the light makeup Katie applied but decided at the end to put on neon bright green lip stick. Lastly pulling out of a pair of thin rimmed glasses, Pidge smiles feeling more like himself again.

Kneeling against the lock door Pidge holds his laptop in one hand, speed typing in another.

By 8:37 AM, Pidge is back in his classroom under the name Pidge Gunderson with him/his pronouns.

4/28/VOLTRON, 12:52 PM, Hell AKA High School

The last few days have been great for Pidge Gunderson. Despite his calculus teacher, who hates him for always being right despite a third the teachers age, having returned from vacation and being reprimanded by his computer teacher for submitting an essay on how to hack the school system when asked on how to code a game, they are basically the same thing, he can't wait to get started on the new electronics projects next period.

"So what do you think the project is going to be about?" Hunk, Pidge's friend and partner for the Electronics and Mechanics class, asks.

Pidge shrugs taking another bite of his spicy tuna roll.

And then it starts. Pidge sits up a little straighter, shoulders no longer hunched over. Bangs are brushes out of zir eyes. Finishing the last of the tuna roll, Pidge fidgets and wonders what ze can do to be more comfortable. While rummaging around in zir bag ze finds a single emerald stud. Satisfied Pidge puts it in on the right side.

"You still here, buddy?" Hunk asks, still slightly nervous.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get started on our next project is all," Pidge smiles mischievously drawing the letter 'Z' on the table surface. Hunk sees the message out of the corner of his eyes and nods.

"Neither can I," Hunk smiles brightly.

4/30/VOLTRON, 4:32 PM, Holt Residence

It starts again by Sunday. After completing another successful hack of the school's system Pidge, now Katie technically, sends out the letter 'K' on her group chat before starting another game of Undertale.

4/31/VOLTRON, 1:32 PM, Holt Residence

Monday.

Hardest day of the week.

But Katie didn't want to go to school today. And neither did male Pidge or agender Pidge. Unplugging the alarm clock ze shifted over to the side, pulled the blanket and comforter back over zir head to block the sunlight, and fell right back to sleep.

When Matt to zir temperature several hours later ze realized ze had a fever of a 101.6 Fahrenheit

5/13/VOLTRON, 8:22AM, Hell AKA High School

Two miserable weeks later finds Pidge once again hacking into the school's system and changing Katie Holt to Pidge Holt.

 **AN: Don't you hate it when you can tell a writer started and then never finished a piece? Like how this was clearly started back in April and then kind of got forgotten? And by April –I mean last year. And I know this is short –it was always intended to be just a short Pidge/Katie-centric piece on how I imagine daily life would be for a gender-fluid, non-intergalactic Voltron paladin, Pidge.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
